Summer Time
by MoziSafariFox
Summary: Vlad begins to feel things for his best friend that he never felt before. Although he feels this, will he be able to admit it to Henry?   Rated M for a reason.


**DISCLAIMER: I own none of the characters in this story; they all belong to Heather Brewer.**

Summer Time

It was the weekend, Vlad's favorite time of the week. He always thought Saturday was better than Sunday since school followed that day. Henry was already over, his eyes practically bulging out of his head from trying to beat Vladimir at one of their gory video games. Vlad was falling behind in the game, and in the end Henry won.

"You always win, you bastard." The losing boy growled.

Nelly turned toward the two and pointed at Vlad.

"That is no way to speak to your best friend!" She warned and sighed, speaking again. "Well, boys, I'm off to work early once again. I have your blood packs in the fridge, and there are some leftovers in there from last night's dinner. You boys be good while I'm gone." Nelly said and walked out the door before either of the teens could answer.

"What's her deal?" Henry asked, grabbing a chip from one of the almost empty bags. "And weren't these bags full when I got here?" He laughed and munched on the chip.

"I don't know, probably something with her and Otis." The other boy said and looked toward Henry, beginning to bite his lip, his thoughts trailing off into a mixture of memories from back when they were young. It seemed so innocent at the time. Now that Vladimir was beginning to feel that he might be something other than straight, it was worrying him.

"What's wrong, man?" Henry asked, nudging the vampire's arm, bringing him back to reality.

"O-Oh, nothing really. I'm just thinking…" He said quietly, setting down the controller and looking Henry in the eyes. "I… Have a friend, who happens to be feeling really weird about his sexuality. You see, him and his other friend have been friends for as long as I—I mean he could remember. In his time growing up, however, he started to feel stronger feelings for his friend. Do you think he's wrong for this? His friend is a boy and so is he." Vladimir spoke, waiting for Henry to reply. Instead of replying, his best friend simply leaned in and pecked him on the cheek.

"Does your friend happen to be named Vladimir and his best friend named Henry is the one who he's crushing on? If so, I think Henry should make a move, and I'm sure he will." Henry purred into Vlad's ear, his lips trailing kisses on his jaw line and up to his lips. Vladimir froze up for a moment. This couldn't be happening, could it? Henry sat there for a moment, but began to move his lips and Vlad did the same. The vampire couldn't help but move his arms and wrap them around Henry's neck.

The next thing he knew, he was on top straddling his crush.

"H-Henry?" he asked, then shuddered slightly when the human pulled him downward to lick along his pale neck, sucking and biting here and there. Vlad tangled his fingers into Henry's hair for a moment, trying to contain his soft whimpers. Before he knew it, his lips were back on Henry's. The movements from the kiss before seemed childish compared to their deep, passionate kiss they were involved in now. Vladimir gasped when nails were pressed into his back, giving Henry the chance to slip his tongue into his friend's wet mouth. Although Henry was in control at that moment, Vlad soon won the dominance in the kiss and explored Henry's mouth just as he did to his. Henry moaned slightly and his hands traveled down to rest on Vlad's hips. Vlad broke the kiss and blushed darkly.

"Can I try something?" He asked, nervousness, yet a bit of courage, taking control.

"Of course, sexy." Henry teased and grinned.

Vladimir pressed down, his crotch rubbing up against Henry's. That movement earned Vlad a small groan from the human. He repeated the move several times before Henry grabbed his waist tighter and ground up into him as well. Vladimir was so shy, but this time he couldn't contain the flow of his shaky breaths and whimpers. Henry took the vampire's shirt off and threw it across the room then immediately began licking and sucking on one of his nipples.

"Henry!" Vladimir gasped and stopped his movement, the little bud hardening in Henry's mouth. The male moved his lips across Vlad's chest and bit the other one, a cry of ecstasy sounding throughout the empty house. Vlad gripped Henry's hair as his manhood pulsed against his pants, wanting some attention. He pulled away, wanting to get his mouth on his crush's member for at least a moment. The vampire moved in front of him, dropped to his knees and unbuttoned Henry's jeans.

"Vlad, what are you doing?" He asked.

"I wanna taste you…" Vlad mumbled cutely.

"Wait, I don't think that's a good idea-" Henry was cut off by Vlad's voice.

"Just shut up and let me suck you."

By now, Henry's pants and underwear were off and thrown on the floor. The vampire bit his lip, noticing how large his best friend was. He traced his finger down the length of Henry's penis, causing it to twitch slightly. He giggled, then began stroking it slowly, like he would do to his own. Henry's heart rate sped up, thrusting up into Vlad's hand. A smaller trickle of precum slipped out of his slit an slid down the head. The vampire spread the liquids around on the head, loving the sounds his partner was making. He ran his thumb over his slit, rubbing him back and forth. Henry's cock throbbed within his grasp, and his began slowly jerking him again. Vladimir then looked up and Henry looked down, his eyes begging for more. Vlad nodded at the silent demand and sighed shakily before engulfing the head of his cock into his hot, wet mouth. The pleasured boy gasped and grabbed Vladimir's hair and began to thrust up into his mouth, fucking it quickly. Vlad pulled back and sputtered, coughing slightly, pouting up at the other when his coughing fit was over.

"Sorry… I lost myself for a moment." Henry said quietly. Vlad just shrugged and stood, taking off his pants, revealing his dick in front of Henry. This was something he thought of at night in his room and he would have never guessed it would ever come true. He sat on Henry's lap and kissed him again slowly, wanting to stay like this forever. All of a sudden a sharp pain was sent throughout his body and a huge yelp came from his lips as he dug his nails into Henry's shoulder blades. The wind was knocked out of him it seemed. He didn't know what happened until Henry began sliding more of his enormous erection into him. Since there was no lubrication besides traces of Vladimir's saliva on the invader, it hurt the male almost one thousand times worse. Vlad looked at him, his cheeks coated with tears and slapped him straight across the face.

"You really are a bastard." He laughed. He buried his face into Henry's neck as he thrust slowly at first. The pain was finally fading and he whimpered.

"More…" Vlad sighed erotically into Henry's ear. At his command, his best friend began thrusting harder and faster. With each pound, the vampire moaned. It felt so weird since it was his first time with a boy, and he never felt like this would ever happen. Vlad cried out loudly when he felt a squeeze to his leaking dick and shuddered as Henry's hand began pumping him, while keeping up the pace of the quick jams into him. His cock began throbbing and seeping more precum, making it slick and easier to jack off.

"So close…!" Vlad whimpered, almost fearing his climax. He didn't want it to end. The pleasure was almost unbearable, but he was enjoying it so much. Just then, a chorus of delightful moans, grunts, groans, and whimpers erupted from the smaller male, his cum spurting out onto Henry's stomach and his hand while his body writhed above him. The male panted, his body shaking visibly. He noticed after a moment of weakness that Henry was close too.

"Fill… Me up…" Vlad said between pants. He never imagined he would say those words at all. With a few final thrusts, Henry's seed burst into Vladimir. The feeling was remarkable, but he loudly whined when his crush pulled his throbbing member out. As the warm liquids trickled out of him, he collapsed onto Henry's hot body, feeling his cum smear onto his chest, too.

"Thanks." Henry stated, wrapping his arms around the naked boy.

"For what?" Vlad asked, looking into his eyes once again.

"For opening up to me, and telling me how you feel. I didn't know if I could tell you myself," Henry explained, "but I do realize now, that I've loved you with all my heart for so long."

Vladimir's heart stopped it seemed as if time stopped as well. Was he hearing things or did he hear Henry say he actually loved him?

"I love you, too…" he whispered, burying his face into his partner's neck once again. It seemed like hours before Henry spoke up.

"Wanna play another round of the game so I can beat your ass again?"

Reviews would always be appreciated. This is my first fanfic entry, so any criticism is welcomed!


End file.
